A Penny saved Is nothing
by cshank2
Summary: Hard to describe, rated PG-13 for some violence later. Second chapter hopefully (and I emphasize that) tonight or tommorow! OKay Ciao!


Unfun Legal Things: O dun own star fox or none of the char's cept for Horris and Leo okay?! So shut up about sueing me... :*(  
  
Chapter 1- A penny saved is... nothing...  
  
  
  
  
Accessing Pilot Logs...[]  
...[]  
...[]  
File Found...[]  
File Displayed...[]  
Name: Leo Astari  
Race: Evo  
Species: Feline/Cat  
Gender: Male  
Attire: Jump suit, black  
Fur: Gray/Silver, Short Styled  
Eye: Yellow/Gold  
Pilot Bio: A mercenary... All else is unknown  
Wanted: Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Luna  
Reason: Causing High Public Disturbance, Attemted Murder, Hijacking a ship.  
...[]  
Matching Files, 1...[]  
Race: Evo...[]  
Access Granted, welcome doctor...[]  
Desc: A anthropomorphic race, resembling a Human/Animal mix, speaks Wanderer's Speech Human. Usually stand anywhere from 1.4 to 2.2 Meters and range from 52-58 Kg...[]  
  
AI, File Search...[]  
Horris: The Ziek's AI programmed by Leo Astari, out of finacial reasons has multiple personalities (AKA Couldnt get the money for just one program had to steal em all)  
Search Ended...[]  
Logging Off...[]  
  
  
A face loomed out from the shadows of a darkened room, "Excellent" it hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
Meanwhile on the other side of Sol...  
*CRASH* "WHERE IS MY COFFEE!? HORRIS!"  
"It is located on the top shelf behind the sugar, Leo."  
"SWEET SUGAR.... AND COFFEE! WOOHOO!"  
"Captain has lost his mind, turning control of the ship Zien Dirk to AI, please hold."  
"I hate you, Horris"  
Leo sat there in the 'mess hall' (wich was living up to its name I might add) sipping a coffee with 42 sugars in it. His tail held up a newspaper. He smiled at it.  
"Listen to this, Horris! I'm wanted on Io now!" He skimmed down "Oh, I knew I should have tried to negotiate outta that one..."  
The ship rumbled suddenly throwing Leo out of his chair, the coffee sat on the table, well lay on the table dripping onto Leo's ear...  
"What now, Horris?" He stood up and rung out his ear.  
"Space anomaly detected, it is a rift in the space-time continuum, I can not pull free, thrusters to 89%, Captain."  
"Ag, Okay, Put every thing we have into the engines..." He heard the air getting wisked out of the room, "Except life support" He managed to gasp.  
Horris actually sounded worried, "We can't break free! We're all gonna die!"  
  
Leo ran to the bridge, considering this was an Escort sized ship it was only about three yards away. He jumped into the captains chair, well the only chair really, and grabbed the control panel. His tail worked the joystick for the maneuvering thrusters while his left hand pounded the keyboard, and his right hand was still ringing out his ear. the text on the screen flashed a bright red 'PROXIMITY ALERT: Gravity Rift; 100km and closing. Suggestion: Escape!'  
  
Everything Died, lights, AI, Computer... Coffee. In a sudden rush everything was back to normal. "Horis" Leo managed to say " Where in three Terra's are we?!"  
"Unknown..."  
"Unknown?! I thought you knew everything!"  
"I lied."  
"I hate you, Horris."  
  
The Zien sped along its course to a yellow planet on the outskirts of the new found solar system. A face interupted the peaceful view of stars, wich were replaced by an Alligator.  
"In the name of Andross you are ordered to halt."  
"..."  
"Hey! Identify you're self, in the name of Andross!"  
"Listen, bub. Whoever this Andross guy is tell him to kiss my-" *BOOM*   
"-Tail..."  
"I think we have made them angry, Leo."  
"Ya! What gave you the first Idea!?" His eyes started to water as he looked at the coffee mug lieing on the floor a brown puddle forming around it. "Second cup today... Oh they will pay, they will pay dearly! Horris would you be so kind as to 'welcome' our friends with... Oh I dunno a couple missiles?"  
"Right-O, Chief!"*  
  
*See the difference between Horris and a normal AI is that this one has multiple personalities.  
  
Twenty missiles fired from the underside of the Ziek and slammed into the Venomian Invader's. One pilot managed to eject the other wasn't so lucky, his scream was cut off as another missile hit his fighter. Leo just stared at hsi controls "Oh yeah!" He pondered for a second (wich is rare) "Uhh, Horris take us to the nearest FRIENDLY planet and fix me another cup of cofee. 87 Sugars this time, I'm feeling like its gonna be a loooooong day." The Ziek sped torwards a blue and green planet, Cornaria.  
  
*******************  
Leo snapped awake and yawned. "What time is it?"  
"Time to wake up, we have company."  
"Not again..."  
Two Arwing class fighters flew slightly above (Speaking in 3D perspective) the Ziek.  
A Wolf's face broke the silence " Who are you? Where do you come from? Are you a friend or an enemy?! Answere, but not in that particular order pilot." Leo sat there for a second, "Oh Uhh Im Leo Astari, I come from some lil space station near Earth called the Ark? Heard of It? And I guess Im a firend since I just dusted a few of them Andross dudes a few Klicks back." The wolf sat there. "Earth? Is this some sort of game!? Power down you'r weapons... NOW!" Just to show he meant it, he fired a shot into the shields of the Ziek. "Allright! No need to shed."  
  
  
******************  
  
Leo sat in a large office wich a big bloodhound called his own. Leo started to speak, " Listen General Cinamon or whatever you'r name is I don't know what I'm doing here! And I am a friend I assure you!" The Bloodhound turned around from his computer. " First off, the name is General Pepper! And for another thing we never said you were a foe." *CRASH* The office door was sorta slidden and shoved in by a fox. "Whats up, General?" Leo stared at him as a Hare, a Falcon and a toad stepped into the office.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
I'm Done! So Um please R & R, My first fan fiction! Hpe ya liked! Chapter Ag I edited all the typos mainly in coffee (heck I love the junka nd cant spell it!) Next chapter is postponed cause I have to get 6 teeth pulled tomorrow see ya! 


End file.
